Remedium
by Meerevel
Summary: O zantropomorfizowanym Shiro, jego szklanej bańce i kilku przykrych chwilach, które wiodą ku autozniszczeniu. IchiHichi i Grimm. Miniaturka.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach. It still belongs to Kubo-sensei.**

No cóż, w wyniku szkolnej nudy i głupawki, moi bohaterowie znów zamieniają się w ciepłe kluchy i zwyrodnialców bez serca ^^ **Gdzieś w końcówce zalatuje alternatywą.**

Dla Pana Kolegi. Na złość :)

Smacznego.

* * *

Remedium

W świecie na opak wszystko jest znajome. Przechylone budynki, zaburzona grawitacja, nawet deszcz, który od dawna już nie padał, jest w jakiś sposób czymś dobrym… swojskim. Nieobca jest też ciemność wypełniająca puste wnętrza budynków i światło pojawiające się znikąd raz na jakiś czas. Znajomy jest oddech śmierci na karku, odór krwi czający się w zakamarkach świadomości i radosny krzyk adrenaliny wyzwalanej podczas sparingu. Znajome są chmury płynące w górę zamiast w poprzek, niewyraźny kształt staruszka Z. gdzieś na horyzoncie i szyby, w których nigdy nie można się przejrzeć.

Dotyk palców na ramieniu jest ciepły i delikatny, jak dotyk skrzydeł piekielnego posłańca. Jest znajomy, a jakże, znajomy świeżością oczekiwania, niepewnością i tym czymś, co odczuć można tylko tym _pierwszym_ razem. Znajomy jest dźwięk katany odrzucanej w pośpiechu i rozrywanego gwałtownie materiału.

I tylko usta zaborczo muskające kark, i ręce chwytające w pasie, zamykające w gorącym uścisku są zupełnie nowe. _Nieznane_. Nowy jest oddech w pośpiechu łączący się z twoim i słodkie gorąco drugiego ciała. Nowe są gwiazdy zalewające spojrzenie i oślepiające błyski _nieludzkiej_ przyjemności.

Nowe. Nieznane. _Dobre_.

Widok fluorescencyjnie pomarańczowych włosów burzących idealną harmonię twojego czarno-białego świata już nigdy więcej nie wywołuje agresji i wrzącej wściekłości. Nie. Za każdym kolejnym razem jest to tylko uśmiech – tak niepokojąco _ludzka_ rzecz – niekontrolowanie pojawiający się na twojej twarzy - z_a każdym razem szerszy - _i dziwne ciepło zalewające twoje_ puste_ wnętrze, rozchodzące się promieniście od miejsca, w którym twojego serca nigdy nie było.

I trwasz tak, zatapiając się w swojej własnej, świetlistej szklanej bańce, ignorując zupełnie wszystkie dobiegające z zewnątrz sygnały. Nie wiesz, czy to właściwe postępowanie, ale nic nie możesz poradzić na to, że z coraz większym wytęsknieniem czekasz na kolejne spotkania…

Aż do momentu, w którym zjawił się ON, w całej swej błękitnej chwale i glorii brutalnie niszcząc twój lśniący radością świat.

I nie jesteś w stanie nic zrobić, patrząc bezczynnie _nie swoimi _oczami, jak świat na zewnątrz wypełnia się determinacją i szczerą chęcią walki, której nie zaznał nigdy wcześniej. Jak na czarnym ubraniu coraz częściej można spotkać niebieskie nici włosów, niewidoczne dla wszystkich, poza tobą. Aż w końcu, jak _twój_ czarno-biały świat coraz bardziej wypełnia lazurowa poświata, zajmując każdy jego zakamarek, spychając cię w najgłębszą otchłań zapomnianego serca opustoszałych budynków. Wbrew wszystkiemu jednak, jesteś w stanie pogodzić się z tym, że znalazł się ktoś lepszy od ciebie, kto będzie w stanie napełnić twojego króla czymś więcej, niż tylko potrzebą rywalizacji, zakazaną przyjemnością i skrzętnie ukrywaną tajemnicą. Czymś, czego ty nigdy nie będziesz w stanie mu dać. Realnością. _Na zewnątrz_.

Gdy wszystko sprowadza się do tego jednego, ostatecznego ataku, nie masz żalu, że skończy się to właśnie _tak_. Ostatecznie, wraz z tobą i twoim już-nie-czarno-białym światem zniknie też lazurowa poświata i wszystko będzie _prawie_ tak, jak za dawnych czasów. I nie wiesz tylko, czym jest dziwna wilgoć na twoich policzkach i dlaczego miecz w twoich rękach – zawsze śmiertelnie pewny – teraz drży.

A potem wszystko znika.

* * *

Kurosaki Ichigo. Zupełnie przeciętny student drugiego roku zarządzania i finansów na jednym z Tokijskich uniwersytetów. Nie wyróżnia się niczym szczególnym, no, może za wyjątkiem wściekłego koloru włosów. Nie widzi duchów, nie ma żadnych supermocy ani destrukcyjnych uzależnień. Nie jest kimś, kto wśród studenckiej gawiedzi budzi coś więcej ponad chwilowe zdumienie – dokładnie tak, jak wszyscy inni. A potem, z chwilą, w której kończą się ostatnie zajęcia, w błyskawicznym tempie wybiega z budynku uczelni, by z rozpędem wpaść w ramiona swojego _absolutnie_ nieprzeciętnego, niebieskowłosego mężczyzny.

* * *

_**Przesadziłam?**_


End file.
